So Much For Happy Endings
by MustloveAlice
Summary: Bellas the badass we all hope for with a best friend so hat he burns, a cheating boyfriend/basturd and a pretty good head on her shoulders.. until someone from her past comes and throws her and her friend in a world of hurt death and danger. plz read!


_**Chapter1:If home is where the heart is, then we're all just Fucked.**_

**I own nothing.*tear* haha k. on with the story. I kinda have to hurry in the beginning but you'll see why**

…

BPOV

'hello love' Edward said coming up to sit by me on the bench, waiting for the peeps

I sighed.' Hello Edward. How are you?' I tried to be polite but he was that enough and it was just too much some times. I needed to be roughled not cuddled, but eh, I'm dating the most popular guy in school, im best friends with the greatest of girls, and I have of the two awesomest guys as protectors. One being my brother (duh!) Emmett McCarty, the schools linebacker and the other obviously Jasper Whitlock the best damn running back in the tri-state area and a damn good kisser..

" ready for the party tonight bells?' Alice 'Pixie' Brandon , my bestie, asked coming up with the rest of the group. We were considered the it group. Kinda. I sorta screw with that cause im that girl in the corner whose the notorious BadAss of the county. Whatever. They love me and I love them.

' not really' I said for the millionth time that week. And again to no prevail.

'too bad' rose quipped dragging me to a hug before kissing me lightly and turning to the car with Emmett driving off with a wave and a apologetic smile from em.

' dido. Love you girlie. Be there bout 10. Peace' pixie ran over to her Porsche and sped off followed by a smiling Edward who waved in his moms car Volvo.

I walked over to my car when a very familiar figure shadowed in the passenger seat. I opened the door and smirked as jasper fiddled with the radio.

"oh my how did you get in hear' I feigned horror. We both laughed and drove off.

That's the thing about jasper, we are never formal or even polite in that aspect. We do what we can and want and no matter what others think bout that, we just don't care. No mind to the girlies jasper is the rock to my hellish life. He knows things that no body could even start to get about me, and I him.

Without him I wouldn't be here. Literally. But whatever.

'what you thinkin bout miss bella? Any dirty thoughts bout me? If not I could share some that include us on a cliff that's been poppin into my head since you came in this morning dressed in that sinful fabric you call a dress with the painted on jeans. Danm girl do you want me to cum on the fucking park bench!' he joked wiggling his eyebrows leanin back satisfied from his choice of music

I started laughing as I recognized the beginning of a very truthful song.

Hey, white liar

Truth comes out a little at a time

And it spreads just like a fire

Slips off of your tongue like turpentine

And I don't know why

_White liar_

_You better be careful what you do_

_I wouldn't want to be in our shoes_

_If they ever found you out_

_You better be careful what you say_

_It never really added up anyway_

_I got friends in this town_

_(chorus)_

_You said you went out to a bar_

_And walked some lady to her car_

_But your face has more to tell_

_'Cause my cousin saw you on the street_

_With a redhead named Bernice_

_Turns out you don't lie too well_

_(chorus)_

_Here's a bombshell just for you_

_Turns out I've been lying, too_

_(White liar- Miranda lambert)_

"I hate you ,you know," I grumbled as jasper blurted out laughing hysterically.

" uh huh sure. So you really going to ems party tonight?' he asked calming down, putting his hand on my thigh rubbing it slightly.

'just cause hes a cheating basturd doesn't mean ill go off and fuck everybody too, and yes I am,' I huffed for the millionth time at his implication to the song.

"grool," he said causing me too laugh. God he watches that movie to much.

" what?" he asked looking at me oddly

"you watched mean girls AGAIN last night didn't you?' I giggled

He just huffed and told me too watch the road.

"so your going right?' I asked parking on the road by his nods his head as we head up to the door and through the door.

I look around even though Im over here more than at my own house. He walks into the kitchen, coming back throwing me a Gatorade and runnin up to his room.

He fell on the bed as I went over to his radio turning on a mix cd I made him a while ago. Switching over to the right jasper heard the beginning lyrics to 'bitched get stitches" by BOTDF.

"wat do you think I should wear jazzy? I wanna see if Edward will keep it in his pants tonight when it comes to the female population but I also want to see if he'll fight someone when they flirt with me. Green or white?" I held the to plain tanks to my bare skin of my front. He stares at my navel with a thoughtful look on his face.

" white and put on those booty huggin bootcuts with your real boots. You need to remember where you coming from and stop tryin to dress like one of Edward bimbos," jasper said lookin at me from head to toe as I started to undress and find the clothes he was talkin about how im practically tryin to seduce Edward with the way im dressed and I need to dump his sorry ass already.

" god jazz shut the fuck up! Just talk about something else cause this Edward shit is startin to annoy to the extreme," I bent over to pull out his bedside draw givin him a nice view of my ass pulling out the bottle of jack and plopped down next to jazz cuddlin into his side.

The song 'face down' by red jumpsuit apparatus came on. I stiffened and sat there day dreamin.

"whats you thinkin bout?' jazz whisperd in my ear after a few moments of silence.

"him," I said simply. I felt him stiffen and turned over to see his face contorted in anger and pain.

"never again, babe. I promise,' he whispered . we spent an hour or so just talkin and flirting deciding to go grab a bite to eat before the party. As we were walking out the door, my cell phone started singing off "crazy bitch" and I answered quickly

" whadup ally cat?" I said in a sing- song voice.

" where the hell are you! Its 10 fucking forty five! Get your asses over here now!' she shouted and hung up.

" jeesh. Love you too,' I mumbled as my phone received a text.

" love you too bitch

aLIXXOOXOXOX'

" freak' I breathed as jasper came up behind me.

'change of plans its later than I thought and alices is aboput to blow the fuck up so we got get over to ems." I said annoyed as we both climbed into the truck.

Jasper chuckled" for someone who supposedly lives there you sure don't exactly like being there,' he quipped.

I grumbled a shut up which dispersed another laugh and we headed over to the party.

we parked a block away and started our way to what would be one of the last happy moments for ... too long.

* * *

_*** well there. kinda got into it but ive gotta save some for the next chapter. WARNING: this will be a very long story but will, i think at least, be worth it cause summers here and i have time to juice it up* **_

_**$Nah-naH$ pEaCE)**_

_**am currently listening to ' billionaire' by bOb and hayley williams and eminem**_


End file.
